A Fairytale Invitation
by AlwaysEzriaXo
Summary: With prom quickly approaching, Aria finds herself still waiting for Ezra to ask her. Little does she know, he's been planning the perfect way to ask her for weeks. Please review!


It's prom season in Rosewood. Aria and Ezra have been officially back together for months now and things are really better than ever. It's almost been like a fresh start for the couple.

One afternoon, all the girls are prom dress shopping together.

"Hello perfect!" Spencer exclaims as she finds a very elegant, classic, Spencer-like light gold silk dress.

"Oh my God, Spence, that's perfect for you!" Aria says when she looks over to see the dress.

"I know! I have to try it on!" Spencer says, looking through the rail to find her size.

"So Han, I hear Caleb made quite the little show asking you." Ali chimes in.

"Uh, yeah. He kinda got a little carried away, but it was really sweet." Hanna answers, trying to avoid Ali at all costs.

"So, Aria. How did Mr. Romance sweep you off your feet with his offer?" Ali asks.

"He uh, hasn't asked me yet." Aria answers quietly.

"What?! You mean your own boyfriend didn't ask you to prom?!" Spencer snaps in.

"Hey! I thought you two were BFF's again." Aria says, slightly sarcastic.

"Don't worry, I'm not anti-Ezra again. Just a little surprised he hasn't asked you yet." She answers.

"Well, it's kind of a given. And besides, we may still be in high school, but he's not." Aria replies.

"It'd still be nice for him to ask." Emily chimes in.

"I know. But I'm not gonna act like some crazy physco girlfriend who begs him to make a big scene asking me to prom. If he doesn't, he doesn't. He's still my date either way."

...

Later that day, Aria is getting ready to go out with Ezra. She smiles as she hears his car pull up in front of her house. She quickly gathers her things and heads out the door.

"Hey, babe!" Aria smiles, walking to the car. She gives him a light kiss through the open window and walks over to get in.

"So I know we decided on a restaurant already, but I found this great little place last minute, so I though we could try it." Ezra says.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Aria replies, grabbing his hand and smiling sweetly at him.

"Great." He says, leaning over and giving her one more light kiss before he starts driving.

After about 15 minutes, they enter a big park area filled with pavilions. Aria makes a questionable face.

"Ezra, where is this place?"

"About another minute down the road."

Before long, Aria sees a big empty field area strung with lights and flowers.

"Ezra..." Aria says breathlessly.

"We're here." He smiles.

Ezra parks the car, gets out and walks over to open Aria's door, taking her hand as she steps out.

"Ezra, what is all this?" She says, astonished.

"I've been thinking about how I was gonna do this. And I've decided that this," Ezra says, gesturing toward his set up, "is exactly what you deserve."

He walks her over to a bench placed in the middle of the field in front of an archway of lights, and she takes a seat. He sits down next to her, picking up a bouquet of red roses on his side of the bench.

"These are for you." He says, handing her the flowers.

"They're beautiful, babe." She smiles.

"You're more beautiful." He says, looking her deep in her eyes.

Aria smiles at the sweet comment.

"Aria, I love you, more than I know what to do with," Ezra says as he flips a switch on the light chord, "And it would be my honor to be your date to your senior prom."

As more lights shine in front of them, Aria looks over to see "Prom?" spelled out in lights.

"Well, who else did you think I would go with?" Aria laughs. "Of course I will. There's no one else I'd rather spend my prom with." Aria says smiling.

"I love you." Ezra says.

"I love you too."

"Now, dinner." Ezra says running over to the car. He pulls a picnic basket out of the trunk.

"Ezra. This is too much!" She says as he lays out a blanket on the ground.

"No. If anything, it's not enough."

"Thank you. For everything." She says, sitting on the blanket with him, sitting between his legs as he wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her head."

"Thank you for giving me the chance." He says, wrapping her up tighter in his arms.

Aria finally got her ask to prom. And now she has the best story of all her friends.


End file.
